Transformers: War for Cybertron
by The PIZZ4 GUY
Summary: AU. Follow the Autobots, Decepticons, and others as they struggle to survive in the war, traitors among their midst, secrets waiting to be revealed, will Megatron complete his obsession of killing Optimus and send him and his gang o' fools to the scrapheap? will the Decepticons finally be defeated? find out now in this story. DISCONTINUED.
1. Pilot part one

A/N The pilots are sort of a prequel, for the actual 'War for Cybertron go to chapter four

* * *

Chapter one

D-16

Mines on the badlands

"Hey you! No resting!" yelled the warden as he whipped me with his whip, I grabbed the orange energon pick-axe and hit metal, the warden satisfied left to check on other miners with a grin "Sixteen, you okay?" whispered my friend known as Drixco in the mines "I nodded and swung my pick-axe once again into the metal, the metal cracked and small chunks of metal fell down Drixco looked closely at the crack and noticed how red light was coming from the crack, I raised my pick-axe and swung hard against the crack breaking it and revealing a cluster of red shards, also known as red energon "warden! Warden! D-16 found something!" Yelled Drixco as he jumped up and down and waved his arms, the warden jogged towards me and leaned over me, his light yellow optics widened as he grabbed the shard "D-16 my boy, remember to get your pay-check in an hour, because this is worth a damn fortune" he said as he patted my back with a smile "worth a fortune huh? What are you going to do with the money?" asked Drixco as he passed a red shard to the warden "I'm leaving the mines, pursue my dreams of being a gladiator, and if there's enough I'm taking you too" I answered

"How are you going to afford food, drinks, and a house?"

"For every match you win you get five hundred shanix"

"No talk! Keep mining!" yelled the Warden with a glare, Drixco and I raised our picks and hit the metal hard.

Three hours later

We left the badlands and went to Kaon, I always had wanted to come here, the skyscrapers were purple or black colored, with giant jumbotrons that kept advertising weapons, shields, and the gladiator matches, we were in a line and Drixco and I were next, the tall gladiator in front of me had a red visor, and a very big chest, he was colored blue and silver, with a few red stripes on his arms, he had a Cybertronian bird in his shoulder, the bird was colored red with a black neck and head, the bird's optics were a bright yellow "and what's your name sir?" asked the guy in the counter "Soundwave" answered the blue gladiator in monotone, the guy in the counter gave him a piece of paper and the blue gladiator left the line "Hello sir, do you wish to participate in the pits?" asked the guy "yes," I answered "I'll sign anything that needs to be sign, my name's um…Megatronus" the guy in the counter flinched, and stared at me "M-Megatronus?" he asked as he trembled "oh, not the actually Megatronus, but yes my name's Megatronus"

"Let's call you Megatron for short that work for you?"

"Sure, the guy behind me's with me, his name's Drixco"

"Ok…Drixco and Megatron you need to sign this and go to the armory" said the guy as he gave me a data-pad, I signed it and passed it to Drixco who also signed it, I gave the Data-pad to the guy and he gave us both a scratch of paper with the name of the armory and pit we're going to, we went where the blue guy went, walked through a light purple highway, which had windows on the side, every ten seconds Drixco would stop walking and stare at the gladiators fighting for their lives, eventually we arrived at the armory, on the left side of the room was about three dozen shields hanging from the wall, on the right side were maces, swords, knifes, and in front…were the guns "I'm going to pick a shield and a sword you?" asked Drixco "I'll take the fusion cannon and the energon mace" I answered as I inspected the large cannon, Drixco grabbed his set of tools and left the room and headed to the dangerous pits of death, I noticed an even bigger cannon in top of the fusion cannon, the riot cannon, my eyes turned green as I scanned the big cannon and transformed my hand into a riot cannon, then I scanned the energon mace and repeated what I did with the cannon, it was my time to fight in the pits.

Orion Pax

Iacon: Hall of records

I turned on the computer terminal and started recording and writing down what was happening over the datanet, and I noticed a shadow was looming over me, I turned around to find my mentor Alpha Trion watching my work "you're late" he said with no sign of emotion, Alpha Trion was a very tall, but skinny bot, with bright blue optics and a white metal 'beard' he was completely purple and red (mostly purple) except his face which was silver, and he usually wore a halo so most of the times only his face and 'beard' were visible "sorry A3 but there was a problem in traffic and-"

"There's no need to apologize Orion, Jazz came in earlier to see how you were doing, but he had to leave as he too has work to do"

"Thanks for understanding A3, I'll call Jazz later"

The old bot nodded and went to check the rest of the librarians, I worked on a three-story-high library, like almost every single building in Iacon, the floor, the roof, the walls were golden, the building was oval shaped and I was on the left, lonely and quiet side, writing down everything that happened around the datanet, people using Youpost (a web for uploading and seeing videos) or writing down stories on a website called botfanfiction and etc.

Beep…beep…beep

That was the alarm, that an emergency had happened somewhere in Cybertron and it was my job to find out what it was, I hacked into the cameras and saw the body of a fallen gladiator with a silver bot over him who was mourning him, a few feet away ¼ of the stadium was on flames, probably a weapon malfunction, I went to the 'Kaon: gladiator pits incidents' (which people barely wrote in there since the deaths there were usually gladiators killing each other, and in the gladiator pits that doesn't count as a crime) and wrote

Year 35632 after the gladiator pits were made

This is incident number…twenty-two

Weapon malfunction resulting in ¼ of the stadium getting burned with about five to eight casualties including the gladiator in possession of the defective weapon.

Megatron

Kaon: Gladiator pits

I can't believe my best and only friend had just died because of a damn weapon malfunction! This was outrageous! in his honor, I will never lose a match, I will never fall, I will avenge Drixco, I stood up and stared as the door on the other side of the pit opened, with a figure about three feet taller than me, he was a very light blue, with a silver face, red optics, and a very sharp, long sword "in this side we have gladiator Blackout!" yelled the announcer "and in this side we have a new guy to the pits! He probably won't survive a day…anyways his name is Megatron!" the pit had, a yellow colored floor, with tall orange walls so the gladiator wouldn't try to run away from his enemy like a coward, and the top of the stadium was sealed by a transparent metal "a newbie huh? This ain't going to be fun you ain't going to last a minute" yelled Blackout as he dragged his sword and walked towards me, I started running towards him wielding my mace high in the air, and then: I was six feet away from him, Blackout swung his sword, and I ducked and rolled towards him and hit him in the leg with my mace, I pulled it out and prepared to dodge a kick from him, but Blackout was fast he grabbed my arm and threw me across the stadium, then he sprinted towards me, jumped high in the air and slammed the ground, sending a temporal EMP (electromagnetic pulse) disabling my optics and audio receptors "you think your puny EMP's going to save you!?" I yelled at Blackout as I kept swinging my mace hoping to hit something, then my optics cleared and my audio receptors started working, and it wasn't pleasant the first thing I heard was him yelling very harsh insults, Blackout was a few feet away from me dragging his sword on the ground...again…how heavy was his sword? The gladiator swung his sword and I ducked, the sword hit the wall and got stuck, I dropped my mace and transformed my arm into a riot cannon, before Blackout could react I placed my riot cannon's barrel on his chest and fired, sending him flying back ten or fifteen feet away from me, the tall gladiator jumped and transformed into a blue battle helicopter, I transformed my riot cannon right back to an arm and grabbed my mace and charged him, dodging missiles and bullets from the helicopter as it hovered over me, I threw my mace at him, and missed my target, so I transformed into a tank and fired at the helicopter, hitting his rotor, the helicopter crashed down against the cold steel metal floor and transformed, I grabbed my mace once again and smash it into his head, crushing his red optic and the top left part of his face "I surrender!" he yelled covering himself from his arms with his optic closed, I stood up in top of him and raised my mace high in the air "I. AM. MEGATRON!" I yelled as the crowd cheers! "Whoa, what the scrap just happened? Eh, I don't care as long as I get paid, the winner is Megatron! Since you're a newbie you probably don't know this, but you get your five-hundred shanix on the manager's office, and remember folks come to my pawnshop: Swindle's pawnshop!" yelled the announcer now revealed as Swindle, I smiled at the blue gladiator who surrendered to me, the crowd was chanting my name, and throwing shanix at me, was this how it felt to have power? Finally winning something? If it did, I liked it, no I loved it.

Orion Pax

Iacon: the hall of records

I had been completely distracted off my work by the gladiator match, damn it was entertaining, it's still amazing how a newbie beat a gladiator who has been doing this for seven years now, either way I had to get back to work, I closed the video and kept scanning the datanet for information "ORION!" shouted A3 as he rushed towards me, scrap! Had he noticed I wasted ten minutes of my work watching illegal entertainment? "It's Jazz, he's been in an accident, but don't worry Cybertron's best medic Ratchet is taking care of him, I can let you leave early if you want" I let out a gasp and frowned, was my best friend badly injured? I had to go check if he was okay, I excused myself and left the hall of records, transformed into my not-so-fast-but-not-so-slow truck mode and went full speed towards the hospital, I called Jazz, no answer, he always answers my calls, oh my Primus, oh my Primus, oh my Primus, I need to go check on him ASAP, I activated my turbo and accelerated through the highway.

South Iacon hospital

I entered Jazz's room to find him in a table, he had a piece of shrapnel in his visor, and the rest of his body was scorched, he was also missing an arm "who is it?" asked Jazz "the librarian" I answered

Jazz chuckled

"Good ol' Orion always there for me ain't he"

"What happened?" I asked  
"I-I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

The door behind me opened as a bulky, and taller robot than I was entered "sir, visiting hours are over" said the medic "seriously?" I asked "I just got here" but the medic ignored me and kept signaling for me to leave, which I did, I wondered what happened to him, was he going to be okay? Hopefully I'll find out soon, then I received a call "hey Orion, it's me Prowl I'm with Bluestreak and Ironhide, just heard Jazz was sent to the hospital, sorry for your loss"

"He's not dead"

"Sorry what? Bluestreak won't shut up"

"He's not dead

"Oh, give me a second while I beat up Ironhide for lying to me"

I heard the two of them fight through the phone and the call ended, I hoped Jazz's alright tho, now I have to go to- another call? "Hey it's me Elita, just heard what happened to Jazz is he okay?" asked my girlfriend "he's alright, got shrapnel stuck on his visor, and missing an arm besides that he's cool" I could hear a sigh of relief over the phone "ok, you remembered we're going out in two days right?" she asked "yes sweetie, I've got to get back to work, got to go, see you later" I said as I hang up, transformed and went back to the hall of records.

Megatron

Kaon: gladiator pits

I sat on a desk, and watch at the tiny TV with the rest of the gladiators as the next match began "in this side we have Soundwave who has recently returned to the pits after a serious injury, and in that side we have…H-16 begin the fight!" said the announcer as he hovered over the gladiators

"I'm going to beat you up, cut you into a million tiny pieces, eat you, spit you out, eat you again, spit you out again, let the scraplets eat you, and then I'll eat the scraplets, spit them out, and feed them to the cyber-rats" yelled the tall, bulky, hammer-wielding gladiator

Soundwave stood still like a statue

"Why you have a mouthplate? Why you have a mouthplate? Is it to cover your face so no one can see you're crying and are scared out of your mind? Can't deny it now you Scraphead come and fight me!" he yelled again

"All talk…no shock"

For some reason the crowd cheered

"What y'say spawn o' a glitch?"

"You heard me"

H-16 charged the blue gladiator, Soundwave stood still like a building once again, H-16 closed the distance with a jump and missed Soundwave by half a centimeter, the blue gladiator turned his head and looked at his enemy "bad move" he said as he transformed his arm into a sonic cannon and blew H-16's shoulder off, the gladiator lifted his hammer and hit Soundwave in the chest, and then kicked him in the leg, Soundwave jumped back, and transformed his hand into an energon mace, H-16 dropped his hammer and transformed his hand into a thermo rocket launcher, Soundwave charged his enemy, H-16 fired missiles, Soundwave hit the deck as the missiles went over him, and got up quickly just to get stabbed by H-16, Soundwave grabbed H-16's arm and ripped it off, and pulled the sword out of his chest, H-16 transformed into a motorcycle, and retreated to the other side of the stadium, Soundwave threw the arm/sword to the floor and blew it up with his sonic cannon, behind him H-16 ran him over, and transformed, Soundwave got up and stood still "c'mon give me all you got" yelled H-16, Soundwave did as he was told, he raised his sonic cannon, and fired at H-16, in mere seconds H-16 was now a million tiny shattered pieces, and the crowd cheered "Megatron, go to the gladiator arena you're next" said a femme-bot over the P.A, I got up, opened the door and headed to the stadium to face my opponent: Soundwave.

Soundwave

The crowd cheered as a silver, tall gladiator entered the pit, he was about my size, red optics like mine "ok, we have our newbie on this side, and Soundwave in that side, let the battle begin!" said Swindle as the crowd cheered, I transformed my arm into a riot cannon, and slowly walked towards Soundwave

"I saw your last battle; sonic weapons are rare and hard to come by…especially sonic cannons"

"Affirmative"

"Are you from the sonic canyons?

"Negative"

He started cutting the distance by started walking towards me, and whipping out a purple energon axe

"I'm not afraid to die, are you?" I asked as I charged up my riot cannon

"Negative"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Negative"

He stopped mid-way walking towards me and fired a trio of missiles from his shoulder-mounted missile launcher

I ducked and rolled, raised my cannon and counter attacked, but the blue gladiator had already moved, I looked around the pit and he was nowhere to be seen, I turned and almost had a spark attack when I saw him looming over me, I raised my fist to punch him in the face but Soundwave dodged my move and punched me in the face, grabbed my arm, and flung me against the wall, I raised my riot cannon, but it was too late, he had his sonic cannon up to my head and It was charged up.

* * *

A/N Finally it's here! what we have all been waiting for! War for Cybertron chapter 1 ! Can't wait to finish writing the next chapter, anyways remember to send some OCs! hope you enjoyed!


	2. Pilot part two

A/N FINALLY! I've been waiting a long time to post this chapter, unfortunately school, homework, and other things are coming up making me very occupied lately, but then again better late, than never, and let's be honest, you don't want a lazy, rushed, messy chapter do you?"

* * *

Chapter two

Megatron

Gladiator pits

I grabbed the cannon and pushed it away, Soundwave fired it almost hitting my head, leaving a hole on the wall, I raised my cannon and shot him in the chest with a kick, Soundwave re-aimed his weapon, but I was already tackling him down, with my riot cannon to his faceplate, then I felt a surge of pain in my chest, I got off Soundwave and realized he had shot me, I grabbed my wound and looked at Soundwave who was powering up his sonic cannon, I raised my riot cannon and shot him in the face, did I kill him? I don't know because I started entering stasis lock.

An hour later

Soundwave

North Kaon hospital

Rebooting systems in three…two…one…

My optics widened and brightened, everything was fuzzy I looked around the room, in front of me were two silver/gray figures, both with red optics, my optics adjusted and I instantly knew who I was looking at, Kaon's finest doctor: Flatline, and the gladiator that sent me into stasis lock: Megatron "he's awake doctor?" asked the gladiator, the doctor who was rubbing his hands in glee nodded "you spared my life?" I asked

"I wouldn't had, but I entered stasis lock"

I nodded and said

"I received the same fate, resulting in a tie; you have been the first one to defeat me since 5 years ago, you have earned my respect"

The gladiator nodded with a grin "I've fought four gladiators, so far and you're the only one to come close to defeating me"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about an alliance."

The next day

Orion Pax

South Iacon hospital

I had camped outside with the rest of the crew (Prowl, Ironhide, and Bluestreak) the hospital and in a minute it was going to be visiting hours "oh, oh and remember that time in sitmosh-3 where we-"

"Shut the hell up Blues" said Ironhide

"Now ain't that rude? Y'know you should actually let me talk since I saved your aft in slaughter city"

"It was your idea we even went there in the first place!"

The two bots got up and started wrestling, Prowl shook his head, and started breaking up the fight, a few feet away Ratchet transformed and walked towards the building "uh, what are you guys doing here?" he asked, the three bots stopped wrestling and stared at the medic "sorry Ratchet, but we really need to see Jazz" I said as I got up, the medic rolled his optics and opened the door, the four of us rushed towards Jazz's room and went to check on him.

When we arrived to Jazz's room he was in stasis-lock with several cables coming from a machine attached to him, the shard stuck on his visor had been removed and they had re-attached his arm, but he still had burn marks in his body "what'd y'think happened?" asked Bluestreak "whatever it was it involved a fire, shouldn't Prowl know what happened?" asked Ironhide, Prowl left the room, and I chased him while the other two bots stayed in Jazz's room, I grabbed Prowl by the wrist and made him turn around

"What?"  
"Why did you leave the room?"

"Because Ironhide said something that made me"

"Like what? Don't lie to me Prowl"

"I-I know what happened to Jazz, but I promised him I wouldn't talk about I, you should ask him" he yanked his hand away, transformed and left the hallway, he knows about the secret too? I had to dig further, starting with the datanet.

A week later

It was about midnight, I had searched the whole datanet and found nothing useful, Jazz was coming out of the hospital tomorrow, my date with Elita went perfect, nothing has happened besides that, unfortunately, I couldn't sleep, leaving me staring at the metal golden roof, I grabbed my black remote and turned on the TV, and the second I did it I, regretted it

"Hello, citizens of Cybertron, my name is Megatron and I give you this message: join me if you want to be free of your caste, join me if you want to do what you please, join me and the Decepticons! Because there must be, no…there will be peace through tyranny, I. AM. MEGATRON."

Wait, Megatron? Isn't he the gladiator from the illegal games? Freeing us from our castes? Is he mad!?

"What would happen if anything happened to you mighty Megatron?" asked the reporter pointing a microphone at Megatron

"If something happens to me, death or not, my trusty lieutenant Soundwave will make sure we get our freedom"

"Lieutenant Sir? Are you building an army of, um…sorry what was it? Decepticons I believe?"

"Yes, they're my followers, who want freedom, my friend here Lugnut; do you know what his caste is?"

"No, sir"

"His caste was industrial worker, did he want that? No he didn't he quit his caste and became a gladiator at the pits, and now he's a Decepticon fighting for freedom"

"Thanks sir, that's all I need of for now, happy fighting" said the reporter as he turned off the camera and probably left the scene

The caste system was made by the guilds of Cybertron right after the disappearance of the thirteen primes (though some people don't believe in the thirteen) and they chose what our work was for the rest of our life, which if you were lucky you lived for one billion years long, we did have a prime too Sentinel Zeta prime, who currently has possession of the matrix of leadership, how he even got it remains unknown, but the high council of Cybertron really thinks he should be a prime, then my phone which was on my desk started to ring, I got off my 'bed' and answered the call

"Who is it?"  
"Did I wake you up?"

"No, who is it"

"Ends with a Z starts with a J"

"Jazz?!"

"Y'got Orion, got out of the hospital early, how luck am I"

"Why you call?"

"Did you see that freakin' mad man Megatron!?"

"On the news?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes, why?"

"Y'know he's probably going to jail or be executed right?"  
"He has an army"

"An army can't protect him"

"You never know"

"Meet me tomorrow at Maccadam's."

Megatron

Kaon: Megatron's room in the gladiator pits

"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" roared the crowd, I opened the door and locked it, ceasing the roars of the crowd, I sat down on my desk and relaxed, I stared at Soundwave hiding at the shadows and raised an eyebrow "what is it?" I asked, Soundwave stepped out of the shadows and passed me a data-pad, I looked at the picture of a purple bot, with a bright pink eye, also known as Shockwave

"What does he want? Give me everything you know about him"

"Name: Shockwave, scientist from crystal city, moved to Kaon thirty years ago, has created many, many experiments, most of them successful and creepy, he's very smart, has no emotions, his loyalty belongs to only one thing: logic, and uh…he also gets the femme-bots unfortunately for them, he cares nothing about them and just experiment on them, he wishes to join the Decepticons"

I rubbed my chin, a scientist from crystal city? And most experiments have proven successful? That's exactly what we could use

"We can meet, uh, in two days?"

"Affirmative"

"Perfect, put it on my agenda, I want to take an oil bath" I said as I got up and left the room to take an oil bath.

The next day

Orion Pax

Iacon: Maccadam's old oil house

Jazz slammed his empty cup on the table and asked the waitress for another "Jazz don't get drunk, the last thing we need is for you to start another bar fight and started break dancing in the middle of it "oh, now that was the best night I've ever hard am I right" said Jazz as he grabbed the new cup of oil and started drinking it, I took the cup away from me and threw it somewhere in the bar, Jazz shot a glare at me, but I ignored it "you called me for a reason remember?" I asked, but before I could answer two figures, a small gray one, and a white tall one were looming over us "something wrong, hippies?" asked Jazz as he slapped the small gray one, scrap he's drunk again!

"Your friend here threw a cup at me you scraphole!"

"I'm sorry I didn't look, how much shanix do you want?" I asked  
the small one looked at the tall one "fifty thousand shanix should be 'bout right" said the white one

Jazz got up and took out his ion pistol

"Tigatron watch out!" yelled the small gray one

Tigatron jumped to the side as Jazz fired at him, missing and accidentally hitting someone else, that someone else got up and took out an assault rifle, and before you knew it the bar had turned into a madhouse, everyone was shooting at each other and Jazz was break dancing in the middle of the firefight, the small gray one (who I learned his name was Rattrap) was punching my foot, he was so small and weak you could barely feel it, I kicked him just as Tigatron came from behind and hit my head with a chair, Jazz stopped break dancing and came to the rescue, kicking Tigatron in the face and throwing Rattrap against the wall, I grabbed someone's knife and threw it at a guy who was ready to impale Jazz "let's get the hell outta here!" yelled Jazz as he ran towards the exit with me following, I could see as grenades were being thrown, wait grenades? What the hell? When we got outside Prowl and Nightbeat and the rest of the police force were already waiting outside pointing their weapons at anyone coming out, Prowl ordered for the cops to put their weapons away and took out a data-pad

"So, whose fault was it this time?" he asked

Jazz pointed his finger at me, while I pointed mine at him

Prowl shook his head and started writing on the data-pad

"I'll just blame someone else, can't blame Orion since this is basically his first party and-"

"I've been to a party before" I said

"Ok, any parties done by Alpha Trion or Jazz don't count"

"Well, uh, I've gone to uh, oh I know I've went to-"

"Wait did Jazz get drunk again?"

Jazz shook his head while I nodded, Prowl sighed and walked away writing in the data-pad, I grabbed Jazz by the shoulder and took him behind the bar "you wanted to meet me?"

"I did? Oh yeah I forgot whoops!"

"Why the meeting?"

Ten seconds later

"You want to go the gladiator pits?! That's illegal Jazz, I think watching it is illegal"

"Does that stop anyone?"

"Well no but-"

"Exactly, I can get tickets for a train to Kaon and we can meet with Megatron"  
"Why do we want to meet Megatron?"

"I see right through you, I know you want to meet him"

And he was right, I did want to meet him, talk with him, maybe he was mad, but he was right, why couldn't we pursue the religions we wanted? Why couldn't we pursue the jobs we wanted? Maybe I will go to Kaon and talk to him, maybe join the Decepticons and give freedom to Cybertron "ORION!" yelled Jazz snapping me back into reality "what happened?" I asked "you started daydreamin' or somethin'" he answered; he asked if I wanted to go to Kaon…I said yes.

Megatron

Shockwave was rather creepy and odd, yet the smartest Cybertronian I've ever met, and he's sort of, what do femme-bots call it? Oh right, he's obsessed with me, a fan girl if I say so myself, trying to multiply me into an army of super-Megatrons, did I trust him? Hell no, but I could still use him as an advantage, the meeting had finished about thirty seconds ago and he was now experimenting on, well, experiments, I was doing nothing, just sitting back and relaxing on my office waiting for my next match when the door opened up and an angry Clench (owner of the pits) and threw a data-pad on the table, I leaned over and looked at it: showing a video feed of multiple towns and villages being blown up, and in the aftermath of the battle the symbol I chose for the Decepticons, well not exactly me but Soundwave and Shockwave said it was 'cool and could attract more members just because it was cool' was this what the people were doing? Destroying cities on my name for freedom? Well, they were doing the right thing, they want their freedom! Then the high council should give it to us! "This is a load of bullscrap!" yelled Clench "I want you to grab your things and leave the gladiator arenas by tomorrow!" I shot a glare at him, got up and grabbed him by the neck "what if I don't want to?" I asked as I transformed my free arm into a riot cannon and shot his head off, no one could tell me to leave the pits…if I owned them.

Two gladiators had come to throw away what remained of Clench, I had moved into a very spacious mansion a street away from the pits and had a room all to myself in the pits now, the mansion, of course, was purple like almost every building in Kaon, with a few pink highlights in the external parts of the mansion, and every few hours Soundwave would inform me on about how our followers were blowing up cities and demanding cities, it was the same thing every hour until now "Lord Megatron, I'm receiving an incoming call from a data clerk in Iacon" he said as the bright purple screen on his chest went black and showed an image of a red and blue bot, with light blue optics and a silver face

"This is Orion Pax," he introduced himself "if you can see or hear me Megatron, I wish to speak to you, I believe in the freedom of all sentient beings and I'm interested in the Decepticons, I hope we can meet soon, I already have tickets to go to Kaon, call me as soon as you can."

Orion Pax

Iacon: train station

"So, why are we going to Kaon if your friend Megatron hasn't even answered yet?" asked my best friend: Jazz "even if he doesn't want to meet, we shouldn't throw away the tickets, we can go explore the city, y'know I've always wanted to go to brake street, watch Blurr race, I heard he's the damn fastest Cybertronian there is! Oh and also mock the prisoners at Trypticon prison!" I answered with an excited grin; Jazz just laughed "mock prisoners in Trypticon prison?" he said "HILARIOUS! Man, the bad boy role doesn't fit you though" I rolled my optics and gave the ticket to the bot, a few minutes later we were both sitting down on our seats, drinking cups of raw energon and talking about the recent attacks on the cities "Wait," said Jazz "why isn't Sentinel Prime handling this?"

Meanwhile on Sentinel Prime's mansion

Prowl

I entered the room without knocking and found Sentinel Prime making out with a femme, the prime excused himself as the femme left "what is it? Couldn't you have knocked?" he asked as he got up, and scratched his very, very, very gigantic chin "sir, haven't you been seeing the news?" I asked as I passed him a data-pad "uh, no, duh, can't you see I was doing something with my girlfriend?" he asked

"You mean the pretty femme-bot that you don't even know her name?"

"Uh, her name's chromiadome? Or somethin'"

"It's Chromedrome and look at the news"

Sentinel looked at the data-pad, dropped it, turned on the TV, and sat on his bed; multiple villages and towns were blown up demanding for their freedom, demanding for their freedom? We aren't like the Quintessons, no one has slaves, and if they do they'll be arrested, tortured, or worse: executed "WHAT THE HELL?! WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" yelled Sentinel as he started freaking out

"This is what happens when you don't send the elite guard to stop the gladiator games"

He shot a glare at me and started calling people, I left the room.

Three hours later

Orion Pax

The red, silver train halted at the purple train station, and the pilot told us to get off, we did, showed our tickets to the guard and walked through the streets of Kaon, with tall, purple, spires and skyscrapers, then I got a text from Soundwave, Megatron's lieutenant, I answered and it said:

This is Megatron speaking, I would be delighted to talk with you about the Decepticons and anything else, meet me at 'the blue deployer' it's a bar, where we can talk privately; hope to see you there tomorrow.

And so, I rented a hotel with Jazz and tomorrow I would meet Megatron.

* * *

A/N Yes, we're getting there, I think we will get to war for Cybertron around chapter 3-6, anyways Sentinel Prime's based on his Animated cartoon, and so is Lugnut hope you enjoyed anyway!


	3. Pilot part three

Chapter three

Kaon: The blue deployer

Jazz was outside the room, probably leaning against the door trying to listen to our conversation, Megatron was rather taller than in TV, with his shiny silver body and bright red optics "so?" asked the gladiator as he crossed his arms as he sat on a dark purple chair "so what?" I asked back, the gladiator laughed and shook his head, I rose an eyebrow in confusion "you came here to talk to me didn't you? Then why don't we talk?" he added another question, I sat down on the dark purple chair and opened my mouth to talk "you're planning to overthrow the council with your army for freedom?" I asked

He nodded and said:

"Do you wish to join us?"

"The Decepticons?"

"Yes"

"I don't know…it's guaranteed that you have followers in Slaughter city, Kaon, and the badlands where else?"

"A question a spy would ask…"

"If you thought I was a spy, I would be in the scrapheap"

"Yes, I have many followers around Cybertron, mostly in the cities you mentioned, the underworld, Blaster city, a small town I forgot it's name, and many others, now tell me Orion Pax; wouldn't you fight for your beliefs?"

The underworld was the areas under Cybertron, many were afraid to go there as it was home to criminal gangs, and would I fight for my beliefs?

"Yes, I would, I would fight to the death for my beliefs, but I do have a question and a statement"

"What are they?"

The door behind us opened and a bot with one leg hopped towards us and gave us a cup of oil and left the room

"Why Megatronus? My friend told me they shortened your name to Megatron and it used to be Megatronus"

"You see Orion, I believe in the thirteen, I really do, but the strongest, the bravest, the smartest, was the fallen as the rest of the thirteen called him, but his name was Megatronus, I used that name to strike fear into my opponents, and what was that statement?"

"Do you know about six lasers over Cybertron?"

"The amusement park?"

"Yeah"

"What about it?"  
"Do you know why it's only for the high castes?"

"No, but it should be for all the castes"

"It's for the high castes only because if it was for all the castes, then it would be too crowded"

"Yes it would be wouldn't it? But they can just expand the park, the point is my friend, freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and you need to know that"

He patted me in the shoulder and asked me to leave as he had to attend to other matters, was I witnessing the rise of a future leader, a war hero or a warlord perhaps? Yes, yes I was.

Six months later

Sentinel Prime

Six lasers over Cybertron: Casino

Was I going to do anything about this Megatron? Yes I was, but Primusdamn it, who knew it would take this long to organize a meeting with the representatives of the high council, I even tried blackmail! Anyways, Armorhide was telling jokes as the crowd cracked up, Scoop, Bulkhead, Grapple and the rest of the Constructicons were building a new room for the casino, they weren't high castes, but they were in matter of fact, the best builders in Cybertron granting them permission to go anywhere to build, I entered the light yellow room and sat down on a rounded table with twelve other bots "we're here because you called for a meeting" said a black bot with a green visor "yes" I answered, another bot opened his mouth to talk just as an explosion was heard, I opened the door and saw the casino in flames with a dozen of bots with a purple insignia on their bodies, Armorhide was shooting his rocket launcher with the rest of the few bots who brought weapons, I whipped out a sword but Starscream and his two partners came to my side, Starscream grabbed my shoulder and prevented me from going to battle with the rest of the bots "LET ME GO!" I yelled as I shoved him away, Skywarp teleported and he was now in front of me "please Sentinel," begged the purple bot "we've got to retreat, we cannot let anything happen to such a piece of beauty like you" and before I knew it, I was being escorted away by Starscream's partners who kept complementing me, I successfully escaped the battle and I was now on the sewer system, can't believe those rascals made me come here "Sentinel behind you!" yelled Thundercracker, I turned around and he shot me in the face sending me into stasis lock.

Hours after the battle

Starscream

Oh, how beautifully I played my part, such awesomeness in my acting, damn I'm good "you played your part well" said Megatron as he approached me and the body of Sentinel Prime (who was in stasis lock and strapped to a pillar) "oh, I played my part perfectly" I said as I posed my 'awesome look' which was really awesome, Megatron slapped me and crouched in front of Sentinel "so, have you chosen your allegiance?" he asked "eh...we can talk about that later, can't we? After all, I'm pretty sure there are other things you need me for" I replied, the gladiator shot a glare at me and got up "Starscream," he called out "next time we meet, I won't ask for you to join the Decepticons so nicely" I scoffed and told him next time we met I was going to be leading the Decepticons, which granted me a punch to the face, I said goodbye and left to Trypticon station, oh how pissed he was going to be when he finds out I made a fake account and told everyone reading the datanet that the attack was ordered by Megatron.

Orion Pax

Iacon: hall of records

I almost had a spark attack when I read what was on the datanet; could Megatron be such a savage?! No, it's impossible, we're best friends, and we're like brothers I knew him too well "is something wrong?" asked Alpha Trion as he stood behind me staring at my work "reading terrorism attacks?" I nodded and sadness grew on my face…I knew Megatron was creating an army to overthrow the council…but this, this was far worse than terrorism, this was extermination of anyone who opposed him "Alpha Trion, can I ask you something?" I asked at my mentor, he nodded with a smile "is Megatron bad?" he rubbed his chin and after several minutes he answered "that depends on your point of view my friend" he replied "some see him as a good bot trying to grant everyone freedom, others see him as a terrorist"

"But he's innocent, r-right?"

"That's up to you to decide."

Several days later

Alpha Trion

Iacon: the high council tower

I sat down on a bench next to Ironhide and Jazz, the trio of us were about to witness Megatron's trial, and Optimus Prime's birth, it said it here in my covenant, I had secretly asked for a meeting with the high council, they were the only ones that knew that I was one of the thirteen, granting me whatever I wanted from them, thankfully, I wasn't a tyrant like Megatron who would soon start a war between the Decepticons and the Autobots,

"Megatron, today is the day your trial starts, your best friend Orion Pax wishes to be your defendant" said Halogen, a member of the high council

"Do you swear on your life and do we have your word that you will only say the truth?" asked Ratbat

The Tyrant nodded, and then the trial began

"Is it true that you were responsible for the attacks in the past seven months, most importantly, the kidnapping of Sentinel prime, the destruction of Blaster city, the bombing of several small villages, and the assassination of JFK A.K.A Jeulfrainktron?" asked Drivetrain

"No"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"I already swore I did"

Megatron lied

"Good enough" said Ratbat

Drivetrain clearly wanted to hesitate, but considering how he didn't even originate from the high castes I don't think they would listen to him

"Is it true that one of your followers called Soundwave sneaked into Crystal City and searched for the Matrix of leadership?" asked Halogen

It is true, Soundwave had sneaked into Crystal City with his mini-cons searching for the Matrix and left, but not without leaving multiple clues that someone had broken into the city and hacked and killed their security, the only reason the council knows about this is because of me

"No"

"Can you deny that you have not taken any part in the Decepticons?"

"Yes"

"These are pure lies! Do you take us for fools Megatr-?"

"STOP! Megatron is completely innocent, yes, maybe he has created the Decepticons, but I spent most of my time with him, and I KNOW that he isn't responsible for these attacks, and I have proof" yelled Orion Pax

The room stayed quiet, Orion passed a few data-pads to the leader of the high council, only to be denied

"Megatron, you have one more time to tell us the truth did you participate in the atta-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WE CANNOT HAVE FREEDOM WHEN EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE THE BAD GUY BECAUSE YOU WANT GOOD FOR EVERYONE ELSE! WE CANNOT BE FREE, WHEN THERE ARE RULES THAT PREVENT US TO DO WHAT WE WANT!"

Orion Pax had his optics wide open and his jaw all the way touching the floor (metaphorically speaking of course)

"Megatron, what are you doing?" asked Orion as he approached his ex-best friend until he got kicked and flung across the room

"We will bring peace through tyranny, IF you join me Megatron, leader of the Decepticons!"

"Megatron! Please do not do this! Shouted Orion, but the tyrant ignored him and kept doing his speech

"You are insane Megatron, you're to be executed tomorrow by morning" said one of the high council members, in anger Megatron raised his arm-mounted riot cannon and fired at the senator instantly killing him  
"MEGATRON STOP!" yelled Orion "you do not seek freedom! What is wrong with you! You're not the bot I used to know, please stop this! The castes are the only thing that keeps us in order! In peace!"

In satisfaction the tallest, strongest, and smartest senator gives the matrix of leadership to Orion Pax and the room starts to flash, and in mere seconds Orion Pax's body completely changes and he says one thing

"My name is Optimus Prime, and I will protect this planet and its citizens from anyone like you Megatron!"

So I was right, Orion would become the new prime, and the leader of the high council had listened to me

"YOU DARE GIVE HIM THE MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP TO THIS PUNY IMBECILE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" yelled Megatron as he turns his weapon on Optimus

The elite guard, Jazz, and Optimus aimed their weapons at Megatron  
"Megatron please, I'll let you leave Iacon in peace, do you want more bloodshed? Is that what you really want?" asked Optimus as he pressed a small silver button on the side of his head, and suddenly, his faceplate was covered by a mouthplate except his optics

"Ugh, fine, but the next day the Decepticons meet you Optimus and your gang of fools, we will not hesitate to rip out your spark, crush it, chew it, spit it out, and burn it!" yelled Megatron as he ordered his followers to leave, including Ratbat and Drivetrain

Jazz stepped out of the crowd and went to a saddened Optimus' side "Orion, err, I mean Optimus what do we do now?" asked Jazz

"We go to Iacon…and prepare for war" answered Optimus as he transformed and left the golden building, this was truly a sad day, best friends now become worse enemies, and now the planet would be consumed by the war, but nothing's a coincidence, everything's meant to happen.

* * *

A/N I skipped over the months because I really wanted to get to the part when the war starts, next chapter we're going to see how Optimus and the rest of the Autobots survive through winter, low on supplies, low on troops, and a Decepticon attack imminent


	4. Battle for Fort Scyk

Chapter four

"Is this thing on? Ok good it is, this is Wheeljack audio log #1 so far the war has been a complete disaster, should I even call it a war? Not a single battle has been fought so far, and the winter, oh scrap, this winter has killed about eighty Autobots…Autobots is what Optimus likes to call our faction, I forgot what it meant but I honestly don't care, either way there's been rumors of cannibalism around the streets of Iacon, that better not be true, and if it is, good thing I've got my trusty custom-made path blaster, because if I have to, I'll kill anyone getting in my way…anyone."

Scoop

Shinbin: recruiting center

It had been half a week since Orion turned into Optimus, and the day after that we entered winter, and the day after that most of Cybertron was covered in snow, we had about one hundred to one hundred fifty Autobots, while the Decepticons had about four hundred to five hundred, we were in great disadvantage, and we could barely recruit anyone since the winter's been freezing many bots around who joined or tried to join us, we were very low on supplies, and we had no communication with the rest of the world, we have been trying to recruit a large town, almost a city called Shinbin into the Autobots, and I had just set up a recruiting center " ugh, this is soooooo boooorrriiiing!" complained Metalcream, he was colored light green with a few white stripes on his torso and arms, and a red visor, he was a very scrawny bot "oh shut up Met' we've got a job to do" shouted Webpocket, a light blue femme-bot, almost my age (twelve million years old) with light green beautiful optics, Primus, I knew everything there was to know about her! Did I stalk her? Uh, I wouldn't use that word but I like calling it: secretly looking for information on femme-bot you have a crush on "Webpocket's right," I said "we have a job to do now stop complaining, next!" an orange small bot approached the desk "name?" I asked

"Wheelie's the name, and I'm good to join the Autobots because I have good aim"

"Oh Primus no, isn't Wheelie that guy that only speaks in rhymes? I think I heard of him in Iacon" said Metalcream as he frowned

"I am Wheelie and I know how to speak Swahili!"

Metalcream kept his frown while I kept asking questions at Wheelie.

Meanwhile on fort Scyk

Gauntlet

I kicked open the door since it got frozen and no one could open it with the handle, I looked in awe and horror as a dozen of Autobots laid dead on the room with only five or six alive "please don't tell me that they froze to death" I said as I helped up one of the survivors "sorry sir, but they did" said a blue soldier, I was about to help him up but suddenly all of my systems went haywire, and I unintentionally crashed into the wall and after a couple of seconds my systems repaired themselves "what the hell was that?!" I yelled as I scratched the back of my head "I dunno boss, we better go check it out" said Streamfire, a black and orange colored femme-bot with light blue optics, she stated the obvious a lot; a bot entered the room "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" he yelled, we all went outside and witnessed as multiple Decepticon seekers bombed the fort, I pressed the small button on the left side of my head and called for back-up, scrap, no signal wait! That's it they detonated an EMP bomb, disabling our alarms, communications, and temporarily our systems "everyone arm yourselves!" I ordered as I took out my assault rifle and fired at the seekers who were strafing the fort "we're under attack everyone arm yourselves or die tryin'!" yelled Streamfire as she passed weapons to the Autobots running by, we needed someone to call for help, and if someone's going to do it, it's going to be me, I stopped firing at the seekers and entered the building, ran past the Autobots charging into battle and went towards the communications tower, when I arrived I saw two Decepticon bodies missing their heads and laying in the floor, our communications officer: Lowfire was wielding a sharp orange sword "who says I can't bring a sword to a gunfight" he asked with a grin, I searched through the desks looking for something we can use as communication "no one does, you just shouldn't" I replied, he rolled his optics and stood beside me "what are we looking for?" he asked

"Something we can use for communication"

"Why?"

"Because they disabled almost everything electronic"

"Who are they? And why?"

"They, as the Decepticons and why, because we need communications so we can call for backup"  
"Why?"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME LOOK!"

Lowfire whimpered and help me search, until I found it, a metallic bird, also known as Sunder, Sunder had bright red optics and a light yellow beak, with the Autobot symbol on top of his head, the rest of him was colored orange with yellow stripes around, I pressed the button of his vehicle form (a data disk) and he transformed into a bird "Sunderr rreporting for duty" he said as he flew to my shoulder "fly to Iacon and call for back-up tell Optimus that fort Scyk is under attack!" I ordered "affirmative" he said as he fired at the window, breaking it and left through it.

Meanwhile on Shinbin

Scoop

Shinbin: Backway Street

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE'RE OUT OF ENERGON?!" I yelled at Rattrap "Rattrap's right, sorry to upset you, but there's no more energon to chew" said Wheelie with his very annoying rhymes, I peeked in the room to see no energon inside "you don't have to necessarily chew energon, you can also drink it, and absorb it with your hand" said Highlight as he grabbed an empty energon cube and inspected it "scrap this isn't good, Metalcream when's that energon delivery coming?" I asked at Metalcream who was…eating cyber-rats what the hell? He looked at me and shot a "what's so weird about this?" look "you're eating cyber-rats"

"To survive we need energon, and cyber-rats run on energon"

"Damn, you know you're messed up right?"

"Meh"

"So, when's the delivery?"  
"Oh, in a week or two"

Damn it, we weren't going to last half a week, this is not good we're going to need a miracle to survive "Scoop there's someone outside the town!" yelled the beautiful Webpocket, I sprinted to the town's entrance and saw a tall, bulky bot "who are you?" I asked as I raised my assault rifle "I'm Hookshot"

Meanwhile at Fort Scyk

Megatron

Fort Scyk: entrance

I fired my vehicle mode cannon blowing up the gate, transformed and charged with the rest of the ground troops, Lugnut charged right past me and rammed himself into a small cluster of Autobots and crushed them, no wonder he earned the title the Kaon Krusher, on my other side Soundwave and Blitzwing were shooting at the Autobots firing from distance, I whipped out my energon mace and slammed it against an Autobot "NO MERCY DECEPTICONS!" I ordered as I raised my arm-mounted cannon and fired at a group of Autobots, over us Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust were raining hell down on the hangar and communications tower, this mission will be our first victory in the war, then the ground trembled, Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Soundwave stepped at my side as we stared at a white, gigantic, Autobot, with a blue visor and a X18 Scrapmaker "Soundwave what is this abomination?" I asked as I raised my cannon and started firing at it "Autobot, titan class, only ten have been made, there's three in the city only two living, weakest point is their head, they're very slow" he answered as he jumped to his left and fired his sonic cannon making almost no damage, I charged Blitzwing who gave me a boost and I landed on top of the titan and fired my riot cannon at his head, the only problem was…it didn't kill him, but no matter, nothing lasts forever, I charged up my cannon and got ready to fire when the titan grabbed my leg and flung me against a building, my optics went fuzzy

Body analysis…laser core and left leg damaged, I got up and limped towards the titan, the white Autobot turned around and started firing at me, I covered my face with my arm shielding me from any bullets and fired my charged riot cannon at the titan, blowing up his head and killing him "now that's how you kill a titan" said Blitzwing as he raised his hand and opened it expecting a high-five, I ignored him and walked towards the communications tower, Blitzwing went and joined Lugnut in battle as Soundwave joined me in our march towards the tower "lord Megatron, I'm detecting something" said Soundwave as he stopped walking, I turned around and looked at him "what is it?" I asked, but he didn't need to answer as the tower transformed into a giant Autobot, he had arm-mounted laser guns and was wielding a hammer, he had a yellow visor with an orange head and a red body "SURRENDER MEGATRON!" yelled the giant Autobot, and I laughed, the Autobot looked at me in confusion, transformed his arm into a riot cannon and aimed at me, I simply aimed my cannon and fired at the Autobot with Soundwave doing the same, the Autobot fired his riot cannon and sent both of us flying backwards, Soundwave was the first one to get up, he transformed into his vehicle mode and fired a barrage of missiles, I got up and fired my riot cannon, the Autobot charged up his riot cannon once again and took aim, Soundwave transformed back into robot mode and ejected his minions "Mini-cons eject! Operation: destruction" he yelled as he pointed at the Autobot giant, Laserbeak flew up to the titan's head and entered through its ear.

Laserbeak

I entered and hid behind a computer terminal as two Autobots were pressing and pulling buttons and levers, I activated my tiny laser cannons and fired at them "what the- behind you!" yelled the one who fired his assault rifle at me, I flew up and kept firing my laser cannon, the other Autobot jumped up and hit my wing. I crashed-landed on the floor and walked away from the Autobots with my tiny feet, one of them raised his foot to step on me when, I turned around and fired my laser cannon, hitting him in the optic, blinding him, the Autobot fell backwards and the other one took out a dagger, I shot him in the hand, picked up the dagger when it felled and stabbed him in the foot.

Megatron

"This…this is sad" said Barricade as he saw the robot running around shooting at the sky, whatever Laserbeak had done it had made the robot go haywire "lord Megatron, all Autobots have been killed, Lugnut and Icepick have prisoners inside the hangar" reported Soundwave as he pointed at the hangar "no prisoners" I said with a grin, I aimed my riot cannon and fired it, the beam of energy went right through the robot's head, Laserbeak came out of the Autobot's audio receptors and perched on Soundwave's shoulder, the robot fell down and exploded sending giant pieces of shrapnel and machinery toward us "lord Megatron, all Autobots at the fort have been eliminated" said Soundwave as he stood beside me "perfect," I replied "bring in the rest of the ground troops this fort belongs to the Decepticons now, and remove the bodies of the Autobots before they freeze to the ground."

Optimus Prime

Iacon: Main Autobase

"Optimus!" yelled Blaster as he burst into the room, he passed me a data disc and I opened it, revealing an orange, metallic bird "wait, that's Sunder" said Ironhide as he approached the metallic bird, he clicked a very, very small red button on his neck and then, Sunder flies off me and lands on the floor, he stares down and now there's a hologram of Gauntlet and another Autobot talking about how they were under attack by the Decepticons and they needed back-up ASAP "where did you find this Blaster?" I asked "right in the outskirts of Iacon," answered Blaster "he almost froze to death"

Beep…beep

Ironhide pressed a button on the console and the main screen in the room was now showing Megatron "oh hello prime what a surprise isn't it?" he asked rhetorically

"What did you do to the-"

"To the Autobots in the fort? Oh, they're all dead, prime…all dead"

In anger I transformed my arm into a path blaster and shot the screen, the screen went black and Jazz put a hand over my shoulder

"Don't worry Prime he's just trying to get you ticked off, but you can't mourn every life that dies in the war, dying eventually will become normal in the war" he said

The first battle of the war had just happened and the Autobots lost "Jazz"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't your friend Cliffjumper know all the paths in the tunnels and sewer system?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going to need to use them."

* * *

A/N message for Mega Megatron7 if you're reading this, I've decided to use your character Hookshot I'm just going to add some more details and change his personality a little, hope you don't mind, also thanks for letting me use your OC


	5. the capture of an Autobot

Chapter five

"Crystal reporting in, uh, this is audio log #2, I'm not going to lie, unlike most Decepticons out there I actually like doing this, we're marching out right now towards a spaceport in Hydrax Plateau, Soundwave says it's a key feature to capture the majority of Cybertron's eastern hemisphere, but what do I know? I just want the war to be over so I can return to my family, either way I've got to go; we're almost at the spaceport this march better be worth it."

Barricade

Hydrax Plateau

"Yo Crystal!" I called out "you talking to yourself?! Ha, ha, ha, you're kind of sad! go bring me an energon cookie" I personally hated Crystal a lot, after she embarrassed me when she 'accidentally' tripped me when she was cleaning the base's living room and everyone watched, people say I 'bully' her, but they're just exaggerating "go get it yourself imbecile" she yelled with a glare, I took out my pistol but did not charge it up or aim it "what d'you say!?" I yelled, her boyfriend: Sideways came out o' nowhere and took out an assault rifle "go away Barricade!" he yelled, I rolled my optics and followed the rest of the 'cons marching towards the spaceport "why you fight femme-bot?" asked Lugnut, I was about to answer when there was an explosion and I was knocked back and hit by shrapnel, Lugnut got up and looked around and stopped to stare at a few mechs somewhere in the mountains and the spaceport "Decepticons attack! Operation: attack civilians!" he yelled as he fired his sonic cannon, civilians? Were the civilians really fighting against us? They must have a hell of a death-wish then; I transformed my arm into a neutron assault rifle and aimed.

Cliffjumper

"It smells like Rattrap in here!" stated Jazz as he covered his nose "I heard that!" yelled the very annoying Rattrap, I have been a neutral until now, Optimus offered me a position in the Autobots which I of course accepted, I was in a squad led by Jazz, but now by Optimus since he decided to come along Tigatron and Rattrap were arguing with Jazz, Rhinox and Ironhide were talking about weapons, Optimus and his second-in-command Prowl were talking strategy, I was just leading the way through this very smelly sewers "Cliffjumper, what's the ETA at Fort Scyk?" asked Prowl, before I could answer Prowl started to…beep? "What is it?" asked Optimus, Prowl whispered something to the prime and before I knew it I was already changing direction, instead of the fort we're going to the Hydrax plateau since there's been reports of neutrals fighting the Decepticons.

When we arrived to the surface I almost went into stasis lock, there was a very aggressive snow storm outside, Optimus ordered us to re-calibrate our systems so we could adjust to the cold, which we did, I was handed a trio of weapons and a grenade, and we watched the battle from afar, apparently we weren't the only Autobots here, Ultra Magnus and his squad had already arrived at the battlefield, the Hydrax plateau was completely covered in snow, if it wouldn't it, would be a light brown building with civilians walking in and out of the spaceport "what the-! It's the Autobots!" yelled a Decepticon a kilometer away from us, Rhinox was the first one to react by firing his 'machine guns of doom' at the con', killing him but it didn't take long for the rest of the Decepticons to notice us, and before any of us knew it we were involved in the fight.

Scoop

Shinbin: Autobase

Hookshot sat in the silver chair, we were in a dark room, almost as dark as Megatron's spark, the only thing giving light was the small lamp aiming at the stranger "so, you say your name is Hookshot" I said as I closed his file, that was the only thing in there, that his name was Hookshot, Hookshot was a tall, skinny red bot with light green optics, he had two silver horns and yellow highlights around his body like most neutrals, he also had a stasis gun which we confiscated "so, who is Hookshot?" asked Metalcream as he bit his energon cookie "you wanna hear my back-story?" he asked "honestly, I do" replied back Metalcream, suddenly the orange bot known as Wheelie burst into the room, Metalcream hissed as he covered his optics from the sunlight "there's trouble outside! Someone has died!" shouted the young bot; we left the building and in front of me were a frozen body of a green and yellow Autobot "we're freezing to death! I don't want to breathe my last breath!" said the annoying bot "we're not, send everyone inside their houses and tell them to put their heating systems to maximum" I ordered as I crouched and inspected the Autobot's body, oh Primus… I knew this guy, his name was- "HOOKSHOT ESCAPED!" yelled Metalcream as he threw his arms around and ran in circles inside the building, I entered it and he was right, Hookshot was nowhere to be seen.

Ultra Magnus

Hydrax Plateau: Spaceport

I swung my sonic hammer into a Decepticon destroyer-class killing him and got ready to swing it again when I was thrown against a rock, looming over me was the gladiator Lugnut known as Kaon Krusher, he transformed his hand into a P.O.K.E (Punch of kill everything) and got ready to slam it against my head when Autobot soldier ex-Constructicon Bulkhead smashed his wrecking ball into the Decepticon's head, cracking his optic and shattering his head, I transformed my arm into a path blaster and teamed with Bulkhead on the gladiator "time to send you to the scrapheap Decepticon!" yelled Bulkhead as he dodged an attack from the gladiator and flung his wrecking ball into the gladiator's chest, I grabbed my sonic hammer and swung it hard against Lugnut, and then the gladiator exploded into pieces (which I was hit by) and we both joined the rest of my squad who were fighting with the neutrals against the Decepticons being lead by communications officer: Soundwave

"We're a damn good team" said Topspin with a smirk as he strafed the Decepticons

"Damn right!" yelled Whirl as he flew randomly like he was about to crash while firing missiles, sending the 'cons to seek refuge as soon as possible

"Whoa! Watch it there you aft-hole you almost killed me!" yelled Twin Twist

"Stop complaining, and start scrapping some Decepticons!" yelled Impactor as he ripped off a Decepticon's legs

"Hell yeah time to wreck some 'cons!" yelled Bulkhead as he and Wheeljack threw grenades at a cluster of 'cons

"Wreckers, regroup and focus fire on the heavy hitters!" I ordered

And of course, like always, the wreckers started complaining and completely ignored me, then someone tapped my shoulders, I turned around and witnessed as Soundwave shot his sonic cannon at my chest sending me flying backwards into a pile of Decepticons, I quickly got up, dropped the golden hammer on the floor, transformed one arm into a sword and the other one into a path blaster and charged the Decepticon, who was shooting his sonic cannon at me, I dodged the blasts and fired at the blue Decepticon, and suddenly Whirl came out of nowhere and crashed into the blue Decepticon "imbecile you spawn of a glitch get the hell away from me!" yelled the wrecker as he jumped back and fired a barrage of missiles, after the cloud of smoke cleared Soundwave stood there, he raised his sonic cannon and tried to send Whirl into the scrapheap, I closed in distance by jumping and impaled the communications officer with my energon sword "DIE YOU INSOLENT IMBECILE SON OF A-!" yelled Whirl, but he was interrupted as a car rammed him, the car transformed and was revealed to be Decepticon soldier: Barricade and unfortunately, the Decepticon provided enough distraction for Soundwave to rip off my arm and send me into stasis lock by shooting me with his sonic cannon in my torso.

Crystal

I fired my heavy machine gun at the neutrals when one of them fired a missile and hit my squad leader "we have to fall back!" yelled Sideways as he decapitated a neutral

"Hell no I'm starting to have fun!" yelled Dead End as he crushed a neutral's head

I let out a groan

"Shut up Dead End, we're the only ones left in the squad!"

"Crystal's right! Let's just return to Soundwave, he should know what to do"

Before Dead End could argue, a white Autobot with a blue helmet and a black visor (black visors meant they were in stasis lock) fell right in top of me, I pushed him off and took a good look at him "hey isn't this Optimus' friend? What's his name? Jazz right?"

"Yeah why?" asked Sideways as he dived to cover

"If I remember right he's Optimus' best friend and a lieutenant, we could use him"

I grabbed Jazz and pulled him into cover, I could hear Dead End yelling for back-up through his com-link, I transformed my arm into a thermo rocket launcher and fired at the neutrals who were spreading out trying to run away as they had lost most of their troops, y'know I really liked their yellow highlights, they're pretty "incoming transport to take the prisoners in five minutes, meanwhile we must hold off the Neutrals!" yelled Dead End as he threw a silver grenade "hold off? What are you talking about they're retreating!" yelled Sideways with a grin, and he was actually right, we weren't getting shot at and there were no yellow highlights around "those were the only defenses they had, attack and capture the spaceport!" yelled Blitzwing as he transformed into tank mode and rolled towards the neutral spaceport, I reloaded my gun and got ready to go with him when a purple ship landed in front of us and its doors opened "we're here to pick up the prisoners" yelled a Decepticon, I dragged the Autobot with Sideways helping me into the ship "whoa, is that Jazz?" asked the Decepticon, I nodded and received praise after that, I wonder where he came from.

ten minutes ago

Jazz

"time to kick some Decepticon aft!" I yelled as I punched a decepticon in the face, but I did no damage, the bulky decepticon grabbed me by the head and threw me off the cliff.

Scoop

I ran towards the gate and opened it, the Autobot delivery which had apparently come by the sewer system had arrived with energon, enough to last us a week "so, uh, why the delivery so early?" asked a small Autobot "because Optimus got pissed off and saddened because an Autobot fort wasn't ready for an attack and low on energon, resulting in the Autobots loosing and the battle barely lasting half an hour" answered a taller Autobot who passed me an energon cube, I thanked him and brought the energon cube and the Autobots inside the town hall, which was the hottest building in the town "Webpocket sit down" I told her as I passed her an energon cube, she thanked and smiled at me, she sat down next to me and we ate our energon cubes "so, what do you guys want to do?" asked Metalcream as he sat in front of us "dunno, what you wanna do?" asked Webpocket, before any of us could answer the power went out, thus deactivating the heating system "we're going to need some good luck" said an Autobot in front of me consuming his energon cube, and he was damn right, with no good luck no one is going to survive.

Crystal

I sat in front of the cell, where Jazz was in stasis lock, but he wasn't anymore he had just come back online, and he instantly shot a glare at me "who the hell are you?" he asked "oh," I said somehow surprised "no reason to be mad, I would set you free but my commander won't let me, but if you want me to answer your question my name's Crystal" surprisingly he smiled and extended his hand through the cell bars "I don't know if you know me, but I'm Jazz" he said with a grin as I shook his hand.


	6. the conclusion of Hydrax plateu battle

Chapter six

"Webpocket reporting in, audio log #3, since the power went out many bots have been dying, thankfully Scoop's working on the problem, but he better hurry, or we won't last long, and reports from the battlefield that many Autobots have been captured and the rest are barely surviving the fight, scrap, another cyber-rat entered the building better go get rid of it, I wonder how they keep getting in.

* * *

Jazz

Outskirts of Kaon

"So, you like music?" I asked

"Oh, my, Primus! I LOVE MUSIC, ESPECIALLY HIP-HOP!" she shouted, she went up to a small cabinet and showed me her miniature sized boom box, which started playing 'the touch' and after that another hip-hop song I didn't recognize, I grinned at her, she put the yellow boom box away and sat in front of me with her legs crossed "so, where you from?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "Iacon" I answered "it's kind of obvious considering how eighty percent of the Autobots came from Iacon" the Decepticon: Quickstrike walked towards us and shot a glare at me "why the #! % are y'talking to this Autobot scum piece of $#! " he said loud enough for the whole ship to hear, Crystal got up and stared at the blue and golden Decepticon "stop swearing Quickstrike, don't make me wash your mouth with soap" she said with a smirk and a wink, I laughed, Quickstrike got pissed, and slapped her, I got up and pressed myself against the bars and tried to reach him "STEP AWAY FROM HER YOU AFTHOLE!" I yelled, the blue Decepticon grabbed a nearby electro-staff, opened the cell and cornered me, and poked me with the electro-staff.

* * *

Hydrax Plateau: Spaceport

Rattrap

Back-up had arrived, well most of it, the snowstorm was getting worse, matter of fact the snow was up to me knees "Ironhide, Rhinox provide cover fire for the wreckers! Prowl, Cliffjumper rally to me!" ordered Optimus as he kicked a Decepticon right in the face, I grabbed a Decepticon and shot him with my pistol, behind me Skyward, a yellow, red opticed Autobot was firing his chaingun at the Decepticons, the custom-built-bullets going right through their armor, at my side Hound was firing his assault rifles at the Decepticon fliers, and what was I doing? Cowering behind a small piece of debris barely peeking out of cover to fire my gun "we're all gonna die!" I say, "we're all gonna die!" Hound glared at me as he ripped a Decepticon's head off and threw a grenade at a group of 'cons "stop being so negative Rattrap, we're supposed to be those happy guys that fight for good" he said, I rolled my optics and peeked out of cover to shoot at the Decepticons "INCOMING!" yelled Cliffjumper as he dived for cover, a barrage of missiles hit our location, leaving us with burn marks and our armor almost torn to shreds "Optimus we have to retreat, it's our only hope, actually let's call it a tactical retreat" yelled Prowl as he ducked and barely dodged incoming fire from a Decepticon destroyer-class "oh my Primus! That's the smartest thing I've heard so far in this battle!" I yelled with a grin as I retreated back to Prowl and Optimus, the Prime agreed and we retreated, most of the spaceport was covered in snow or scorched, thankfully the landing platforms were intact, so the battle wasn't a complete loss for the Decepticons, either way we have lost a battle once again in this war.

Not many of us had survived, but we surprisingly made it, of course Optimus literally asked Prowl to bring out a list of all the dead so he could mourn, man, I feel bad for him is he going to mourn every Autobot that dies if Jazz isn't here? Either way it felt good to be back in the sewer system "Rattrap" said Rhinox as he came up behind me; I wasn't the tallest Autobot around since I was half his size "can I ask you something?"

"Depends what is it?"  
"Well, I wanted to ask you if you had ever thought about being a blacksmith"

I laughed

"A blacksmith?! Boy you've been drinking too much tecilla, why would I ever thing about being a blacksmith?"

Tecilla was a very alcoholic drink, only for ages twenty million years and older

"I uh, never mind let's just keep walking" he said as he walked ahead of me, his head looking down in disappointment.

* * *

Sunstreaker

Shinbin: Hospital

I put the dying Autobot on my arms, he was about to say his last words, but couldn't and froze to death, he was a good Autobot, and an amazingly good friend "scrap, we really need that power back on now" said Meltdown, a yellow Autobot medic, and Primus, no one hates people dying more than Meltdown, but this is fact he's a damn good medic and he seems really cool with that light blue monocle he has "I feel bad for them, thank the Allspark winter's over in a week" I put the dead Autobot on the table and headed for the exit, leaving Meltdown talking to himself, I walked down the dark, white halls, the walls and most of the floor was frozen, some dead Autobot bodies on the floor collecting dust and rust, oh no, I sound like wheelie now 'dust and rust' either way, I left the hospital and went to my small yellow house, inside it was dark, the only source of light being the red highlights in my body and a lamp that was flickering, I sat down on a chair and got ready to write to my brother Sideswipe who was in Vos

Knock…knock…knock

I opened the door and in front of me stood Hookshot, he punched me in the face and closed the door, I transformed my arm into a pistol but he stabbed me in the shoulder, and covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming for help "quiet now," he said with an evil smile "we can't let the rest of the Autobots know I'm here can we?" I struggled but he eventually kept punching me in the face until I went into stasis lock, the last thing I could remember was him calling for back-up.

* * *

Jazz

Kaon: Kaon prison

I walked off the purple ship, with light purple stasis cuffs on my hand; surprisingly there wasn't as much snow here in Kaon as there was around Cybertron, thunder rumbles as rain falls in the city, with the evil forces of the Decepticons escorting prisoners, me included, to a prison, I could recognize some of the Autobots around me, Warpath, Ultra Magnus, Brawn, and Smokescreen, I had no idea who the rest were but they were still Autobots and Autobots stick together no matter what, I looked up the rain was falling down like a hailstorm, we reached a gigantic purple complex with twelve purple spires around it, most likely the prison, I entered and was sent to a cell with Warpath "you participated in the spaceport battle?" I asked

"Oh hell yeah! I blew those Decepticons up into pieces! KA-POW, KA-BOOM! It sounded so damn good! So then this big guy came and I took out a battle mace ok? So I charge him and then I slam the mace into his face, and he starts yelling at me about how much it hurt and I'm like: KA-BLAM! You just got owned!" he shouted and kept rambling about the battle, this was going to be a boring loooong night.

* * *

Frostcrawler

Priumaria: the royal meeting room

The meeting room was light yellow, ugh, I hated the color yellow the seats were golden and the table was made of orange wood, in front of me stood queen of Priumaria: Limuna a techno-organic and the king of Priumaria: Beyron another techno-organic, at my side was my twin-brother Frostfang, he had purple optics (I had red) and horns (I didn't have horns) and the rest of our body was the same, even though we look pretty much the same we're very different, he likes using close-quarters weapons like shotguns, while I like using my trusty sniper rifles, and the only reason we were here was because Megatron needed funds for the Decepticon cause, and this techno-organic had the most shanix besides Cybertron "very well shall we start this damn talk so we can go back home?" asked Frostfang as he bit his energon cookies "sorry my majesty," I apologized "he doesn't, uh, have manners but we are in a hurry as we are in a war"

The queen chuckled and the king smiled

"No need to worry about that, Megatron and I were friends long ago and I will be happy to help him in his cause, but your friend needs to apologize" said the king

"I ain't apologizing dude" said Frostfang

"Say sorry!"

"Sorry my majesty" he apologized

The king smiled

"Oh no need to apologize friend"

"But you just said-"

"Now, you're in a big hurry aren't you? Yes you are let me call for my deliverers"

and the king gave the order to deliver the shanix to us, and of course after he said that everything went to hell, Frostfang took out his shotgun and shot the queen right on her face, killing her, the king jumped back and transformed his arm into a weapon of some sort, but he had no chance as Frostfang fired his shotgun once again and the techno-organic's dark green blood splattered into the wall and his body fell on the floor and would soon rot "YOU IMBECILE!" I yelled, but he just rolled his optics "that's what Decepticons do bro," he replied with a smirk and reloaded his weapon "get used to it" I opened the door, took out my light blue assault rifle and fired at the guards "Frostcrawler to Ripgnaw activate the ship and get the shanix, Frostfang killed the king!" I yelled, and apparently he understood perfectly as we were used to Frostfang always killing people, I could hear gunshots over the com-link, had Ripgnaw killed the people with the shanix and taken the money? He probably did after all, we are Decepticons "don't worry Shearslice's readying the ship, I've got the shanix and we've got three nukes ready to drop on the planet" he replied

"THREE NUKES!? I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THEM BACK IN CYBERTRON!" I yelled

"Well, you don't have to scream you idiot, but we're going have to do it y'know that right?"  
"Alright the second we get away from the city drop the three nukes, should be enough to blow up the planet."

After we killed our way towards the big light blue, orange ship and entered it, we turned on the engine and the auto-guns and there were also about a billion shanix, why the hell did Megatron want so much shanix? Shearslice flew the ship also known as the Cleave, Aquajet dropped the three nukes and the small planet exploded into billions of pieces which would soon form into a cluster of asteroids "where to now?" asked Shearslice "OH MY PRIMUS! Can we stop at McDonaltron?" asked Frostfang as he pointed at a restaurant stationed at an asteroid "no, it's bad for you, we've got to return to Megatron, Shearslice y'know where we're going" I said, the orange bot nodded, pushed a lever forward and the ship quantum jumped to our home world: Cybertron.

* * *

A/N JazzXOC


	7. Worldwide attack

"Hubcap reporting in, audio log…#4 I think, I dunno I personally hate doin' this it's really boring, well not much to report it's been a week since the battle at Hydrax Plateau, the Decepticons captured some kind of satellite command center at Polyhex, and there's been rumors in Kaon that a scientist is giving out a thousand shanix for a group of five to meet him at his office for some kind of experiment, and also a storm is coming from Kaon, Optimus is telling us we should seek refuge as soon as possible, of course Jackpot is in the roof of the tallest building since he made a bet of a thousand shanix he wouldn't get struck by lightning, considering how much I've known him my whole life he's probably going to win, Hubcap out."

Shockwave

Kaon: Shockwave's tower

I waved my hand at the camera and the purple door opened, three Vehicons (new Decepticons artificially made) were pressing buttons in the console, on the left side of the purple room stood twelve neutral citizens of Kaon "so, you promised us shanix right?" said the one known as Swindle "patience," I said as I opened a glass chamber and let the bots inside "first the experiment must be successful" they entered the chamber and I locked it, much to the panic of the bots, one of the Vehicons pulled a switch and everyone in the room went into stasis-lock "begin the experiment" I ordered "yes commander Shockwave" said the Vehicon as he pressed a big red button, the room started to electrify.

After a few minutes I entered the chamber and inspected their bodies which had changed "everything feels different" said Brawl as he scratched the back of his head and got up "what did you do to us?"

"So far the experiment's been successful, but it is not over we must test out one last thing" the rest of the neutrals groaned as they woke up and kept complaining, we went outside and were now on a large silver clearing, Onslaught was on top of a pile of nicely and organized boxes, Vortex and Blast off were circling around in their aerial vehicle modes, Brawl and Swindle were circling around me in their vehicle form while the Constructicons stood in the spectator area "so, what are we supposed to do?" asked Swindle "Onslaught repeat after me and jump and mentally transform into your gestalt mode" I ordered

He stared at me like I had just talked in an alien language

"Gestalt…mode?"

"Affirmative, a gestalt another word for combiner, if the experiment is successful you and your gang of friends will receive the money and join the Decepticon cause"

"Whoa, who the hell said anything about joining the war?"

"I did" said Brawl

"So did I" agreed Swindle  
"Count me in" added Vortex

"Eh, whatever I guess we'll join" said Blast off

Onslaught nodded and looked at his Combaticons  
"'Combaticons combine into Bruticus' say exactly that Onslaught" I ordered

He nodded again, jumped and yelled "Combaticons combine into Bruticus!"

Brawl and Swindle transformed into their gestalt modes becoming two legs, Onslaught landed on top of them and formed the torso and head of Bruticus, and the other two aerial Combaticons transformed their arms "I AM BRUTICUS!" he yelled "Bruticus is a brute isn't he?" asked one of the Constructicons, I simply nodded and ordered the Combaticons to transform back into their original forms, which they did and went into the spectator area as the Constructicons entered the clearing, and they did exactly the same as the rest of the Combaticons, creating Devastator, Megatron will be pleased with the successful experiment.

Jackpot

Iacon: tallest building

I gazed at the dark clouds coming towards the Autobot city, behind me was my tent and a small portable computer terminal under it, with the faces of three Autobots and a neutral "you're really going to win this bet are you?" asked the neutral known as Moonracer who would join the Autobots if I won the bet "knowing him he ain't giving up, I mean have you heard his name? It's Jackpot he's the luckiest bot alive!" stated Hubcap my best friend "if you're so sure you're going to win Jackpot," said Ironhide as he cleaned his newest gun "let's wager a little more" I dropped my energon cookie and leaped towards the computer "deal!" I shouted, Ironhide took out a jar filled with "ten thousand shanix" he said  
"WHAT?!" said the whole group in unison

"But, you have to strap yourself with the tallest pipe you find in the room" commented Ironhide

I grinned, grabbed a piece of tape and a large pipe, and strapped myself

"Jackpot this is suicide!" yelled Hubcap

I rolled my optics and turned around to see the dark clouds and realize they're right on top of me, the lightning comes down and I close my optics, I hear gasps and loud thunder, I open my optics again and laugh "THAT IS A LOAD OF BULLSCRAP!" yelled Cheetor "how the hell?!" lightning had struck around me leaving no spot struck, but I was left intact, I could hear Ironhide scream in anger over his laptop as I kept laughing "well, guess I'm signing to the Autobots" said Moonlight, I was about to speak when three jets flew over me, but something about them caught my optic…they're….

DECEPTICONS.

Prowl

Iacon: Main Autobase

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled as I stared at the monitor "it's a damn worldwide attack! But how the hell?!" Sergeant Kup and Trailbreaker entered the room

"There's a full-scale attack outside!" yelled Kup

"I know! They're attacking Vos, Tarn, Shinbin, and Iacon" I said

"What do we do?" asked Trailbreaker

"Activate the city defenses, every soldier out there goes and fights right Primusdamn it NOW!"

I pressed a button and the walls on the room flipped, revealing weapons "now you're talking my language buddy" said Kup.

Optimus Prime

Iacon: wall defenses

"Autobots fire at the Decepticons!" I ordered, Inferno and Red Alert ran past me to put out fires, while Ratchet took care of the fallen Autobots, on my side Rhinox was firing his very violent 'machine guns of doom' and Hubcap firing his sub-machine-gun "INCOMING!" yelled an Autobot a squadron of seekers fired a barrage of missiles blowing up the wall and sending me flying back, a giant piece of debris hit my head damaging my systems but I was still okay, I raised my ion blaster and fired at the squadron of seekers killing two or three "Rhinox Is down, Rhinox is down!" yelled Springload as he fired his heavy machine gun at the Decepticons going through the hole in the wall, I fired my ion blaster at a truck, which transformed and kicked me in the face, I charged up my blaster and aimed at him but he threw my blaster at the side and punched me in the face sending me spinning around, I transformed my arm into an energon sword and impaled the Decepticon, Springload got shot in the chest multiple times by a riot cannon, and Hubcap was sent into stasis-lock when they blew up half of his face "you Decepticons ARE SAVAGES!" I yelled, I activated my faceplate, I decapitated a Decepticon, and stabbed another one multiple times, my arm transformed into an ion cannon I aimed it at a small Decepticon and fired "hands up prime!" yelled someone behind me, I turned around and realized I was surrounded, Ratchet was tending to Hubcap, Springload was leaking, and Clocker was missing a leg "we ain't giving up scrapheads" yelled an Autobot, a tall, bulky Decepticon raised his weapon and blew up the small Autobot, I yelled in anger and transformed both arms into Ion cannons, but I didn't have too, a gunship circled around us and fired at the Decepticons "we need a ride!" I yelled as I blew up a Decepticon with my ion cannon, two helicopters were coming from a distance and landed in front of us "medic helicopter has arrived bring in the injured" said Swagger, the injured got inside and so did I "oh, Optimus this is only for the injur-"

"I need a ride ASAP to the armory"

The Autobot nodded and told the helicopter to fly towards the armory, I sat down on the machine-gun chair and used the weapon firing down at the aerial Decepticons, but then a suicidal one flew straight towards us, I fired all I could but he apparently had full power to his shields, he hit the medic helicopter into the cockpit and we fell down, Springload fell out and Swagger got impaled by a large piece of shrapnel, Ratchet got his foot stuck on the chair and I also fell out, watching as the chopper crashed into a small building, I turned around and prepared myself for impact, I landed on the roof which broke but slowed my fall, and landed on the first floor of the building, with Autobot bodies decapitated on the floor still leaking oil "GERONIMO!" yelled someone high in the sky, I looked up and noticed it was Springload, I moved one step behind and the big bot landed a centimeter away from me "are you okay soldier?" I asked as I helped him up, he brushed the dust off his legs and shoulders and answered with "uh, I think I'm good, what 'bout you?" I nodded and kicked open the door, to reveal a warzone, the city auto-guns were shooting down dropships, Autobots were being fired at by the ground troops, were the Decepticons winning? Yes they were, but not on my watch, I sprinted towards the Autobots hiding behind cover "it's Optimus! We're safe oh hell yeah!" yelled Cliffjumper as he threw a grenade "Autobots do you have a medic?" I asked

"Negative sir"

"How much ammo?"

"Not enough to last more than three minutes sir"

"How many energon cubes do you have with you?"

"Zero si-"

"STOP STAYING SIR!"

"Sorry s- I mean sorry Prime"

Springload who was behind me collapsed and entered stasis-lock as he was low on energon "on my signal we charge the enemy" I said

They reloaded their guns

"One"

They charged up their weapons  
"Two and THREE GO!"

We all jumped out of our cover and charged the cluster of Decepticons, firing our guns our swinging our swords at any nearby 'cons, I could hear the screams of horror from the Autobots who got shot and fell, finally I climbed a Decepticon body, transformed my hand into an axe and fell swinging down my axe into a Decepticon's head, behind me Cliffjumper swung his hammer into a Decepticon's chest and a tall, bulky Autobot ripped a Decepticon in half, on my other side the Autobots were getting scrapped, I took out my last sonic grenade and placed it on the floor "GET COVER!" I yelled I activated my energon-arm-mounted-shield just as the grenade went off, shattering anyone not in cover into pieces, the Autobots cheered and continued on the fight while I transformed and headed to the armory.

The armory had surprisingly been left intact, there were four city autoguns surrounding the armory and Teletraan-1 was still online, I met with Prowl, Ironhide, and Blaster

"Prime, I just got word Vos and Tarn are under Decepticon control, Shinbin's putting up a hell of a fight but they won't last long without back-up, the city defenses are still online but the walls have been demolished by…demolisher and his squad of bomb-specialists" said Blaster as he showed a map of the city

"Is the hall of records secure?"  
"Smokescreen's there but the Decepticons are jamming us"

"Ironhide, prowl, make sure Alpha Trion is safe, Blaster come with me we're going to destroy the Decepticon's jammer.

Scoop

Shinbin: battlefield

(Play cities in dust here)

I accelerated up the ramp and transformed, firing my weapons at the mini-cons when I landed I received a shot at my chest but Metalcream came up behind me and impaled the Decepticon with his thermo-sword, melting the 'con  
"Wheelie what the hell are you singing?" asked Meltdown as he dragged injured Autobots into cover

"Cities in Dust" he answered as he dodged a Decepticon attack  
"Autobots rally to me!" I ordered as I fired both my pistols, Metalcream and Meltdown sprinted to me, unfortunately Metalcream got shot and his torso blew up, I put my pistols away and took out an energon sword, I decapitated Vehicon and rushed to assist the injured Meltdown, but I was too late as a Decepticon blew up his ¼ of his head and ripped off his arm sending him into stasis-lock, Wheelie and a few other Autobots rallied to me and we fired our guns "Look over there it's Hookshot!" yelled an Autobot, and suddenly nothing else mattered, it was just me and that son of a gun "Autobots protect the hospital and Autobase, I'll take care of Hookshot, I transformed and chased down the red truck, firing missiles and my blasters, we had moved from the battlefield to a neighborhood were houses were burning and dead bodies laid around the street, Hookshot transformed and threw a sword at me, I transformed but got impaled on the chest, I fell down and aimed my pistol, he simply stepped on my hand and put his pistol on my forehead

"You truly are an imbecile aren't you?"  
"Why… Why did you do this Hookshot?"

The yellow highlights around his body turned purple

"I was a Decepticon under disguise, I Just needed to enter the town and get information before the attack"

I grabbed his pistol and pointed it away right as he fired, shooting me on the arm, I took out a small orange dagger and stabbed him in the optic, he yelled in pain and fired his pistol at me, the shots going right through my armor orange smoke started coming out of holes in my chest, and more appeared as Hookshot kept firing at me

"I. WILL. KILL YOU!" I yelled as I tackled him and crushed his head with my fist, I rolled on the floor and stared at the sky, at least I would die with honor "you're not killing me yet" said Hookshot as he got up, small parts of his head coming off "how the scrap?" I asked as he split into three small mini-cons "combiner technology," answered the one in the middle "Decepticons are just starting to learn it" he raised his rather small shotgun at my face, I closed my optics and nothing happened, I opened them and saw Webpocket fighting the three mini-cons

Stasis lock imminent…entering stasis lock in three…two…one.

Kaon: Kaon prison cafeteria

I put the plate on the table as I sat down, staring at the black TV with the screen showing Decepticons attacking multiple cities including my home-city: Iacon "Sorry you had to see this" said Crystal as she changed the channel and put 'Pretty little femme-bots' "you startled me, don't see you around as much anymore"

"Sideways won't let me"

"Why?"

"He thinks I'm going to dump him for you, he's been drinking too much Visco

I chuckled and ate my small rations of energon, I actually liked a Decepticon, no wait, I think I've been having too much Visco, I can't be attracted to her she's a… Decepticon, the disgusting scum of Cybertron

"Are you okay?" she asked as she sat down next to me

"Yeah why?"

"You're deep in a train of thought aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Damn it Crystal what did I tell you?" said Sideways as he shot a glare at us  
"Sorry sir-"

"Sir what?"

"Sir Sideways?"

"Sir Sideways what?"

'Sire Sideways sir?"

"That's more like it, let's leave this Autobot scum alone he's probably going to spread his disease of Autobot germs"

He pulled her girlfriend's arm and pulled her away from me, I went back to eating and my spark sunk went Warpath sat next to me  
"So like I was telling you yesterday, Y'know that big bot, what's his name? eh doesn't matter, so I fired my tank cannon and his shoulder blew up and I'm like 'IN YO FACE I'M GOING TO KA-BLAM YOU UP!' and he starts shooting missiles at me and so I start-"

"Can you shut up and just watch the TV"

And of course, he didn't listen and kept telling war stories, primus help me.

After lunch time we had to go to the mines in the badlands and I'm telling you this, they're almost as bad as the gladiator pits, we didn't get any breaks, oil, or energon and we couldn't help the injured, and if you were too weak to keep working they executed you in front of the crowd I swung the silver pick-axe into the metal, small chunks of metal coming off every hit, I could hear as Decepticon Spyglass kept yelling insults and executed the weak Autobots "sergeant aftglass six o' clock" muttered Brawn as the warden came behind me "no talking you scrapheads" he yelled

"No" said Brawn

"Excuse me?"

"Warpath now!"

And before I knew it I was involved in a prison break

Brawn flung his pick-axe into the Decepticon and Warpath threw his pick at the other warden, the rest of the neutrals were overthrowing and stealing guns from the 'cons I grabbed a small assault rifle and followed Ultra Magnus who was going on a rampage "the hell didn't you tell me we were having a prison break?" I asked as I shot a Vehicon guard "you were getting involved with a femme-con" answered Warpath as he crushed a Decepticon's head and ripped his body in half "you've gotta be kiddin' me" I said as I ducked behind a table "you get used to it" commented Brawn.

Optimus Prime

Iacon: Decepticon Jamming tower

Blaster blew up the jamming tower and retreated to safety, while I faced the bot who started this terrifying war: Megatron

"Ah, brother long time, no see"  
"What do you care"

"Surrender while you still have the chance"  
"The Autobots will never surrender to you Megatron; you said you were going to grant freedom, look around you I only see death, not freedom"

Megatron laughed and shot me in the shoulder with his riot cannon, I whipped out Lily (my energon battle-axe) and charged the tyrant, Megatron shot me in the face, I fell landing face-first, Megatron charged up his cannon and pointed it at me, I rolled got up and flung the axe into the tyrant's leg I retrieved the axe and got ready to strike again when the tyrant fired his cannon at my chest sending me flying backwards into a wall, and before I could react he grabbed my neck, took out a sword and impaled me with it, leaving me hanging in the wall "you die today Autobot" he yelled as he charged up his cannon and fired.


End file.
